La tristesse de l'hiver
by Little Sayuri
Summary: OS musical. Réadaptation de la chanson "L'obsession de Jack" du film "L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack". Découragé d'être sans réponse de la part de Manny, Jack laisse sa tristesse s'exprimer...


**La tristesse de l'hiver**

On connaît tous son histoire, sa tristesse, son souhait. Rien qu'en le regardant implorer la lune de le guider, ces quelques paroles nous vienne en tête.

_Mais que devient Jack ?_

_Mais que devient Jack ?_

_Le verra-t-on avant qu'il ne craque ?_

_Abandonné, isolé, dans ce vaste monde_

_Il voudrait qu'on le voie, juste pour une seconde..._

_Mais que devient Jack ?_

_Mais que devient Jack ?_

Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'hiver, c'était encore une fois retrouver sur le toit d'une maison, a imploré la lune de lui dire pourquoi il était là, sur terre, ce que le responsable des gardiens attendait de lui.

Il était là, à attendre qu'il lui réponde, sa capuche rabaisser sur ces cheveux blancs, et son corps appuyé tristement contre son bâton de berger.

Mais sans résultat. La lune restait une fois de plus muette, au grand désespoir du jeune homme

Soupirant une énième fois, il tourna le dos à la lune pour aller jouer avec son bâton, et répandre de la glace, du givre, de la neige, reflétant ainsi sa tristesse. Dégageant ses cheveux de sa capuche, il soupira encore une fois, immobile.

_Et une année de plus qui s'écoule_

_Avec tous ces sentiments que je refoule_

_Il y a tant de chose que je désire..._

_Des choses qui me feraient sourire..._

_Et lui, la haut, dans le ciel étoilé..._

_Il reste encore une fois muet !_

Jack fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils. Volant de çi, de là, sur les toits, les câbles électriques, les voitures, le ciel, il laissa sa colère et cette injustice explosée.

_Plus je m'embête à lui parler_

_Plus je m'entête à l'implorer_

_De vouloir m'aider, de me guider..._

_Mais non ! pas une seule fois..._

_Ne m'a répondu !_

_Ne m'a répondu !_

Rageur, Jack se retourna et fixa la lune, avant de retrouver un visage triste, souffrant.

_Mais je suis sûr que derrière ce silence_

_Ce cache en fait une évidence_

_L'homme de la lune ne veut rien dire !_

_Pourquoi veut-il me faire souffrir ?_

Il avait ce visage torturé par sa peine, son souhait irréalisé, se prenant à moitié la tête entre ses mains...

_Simple souhait innocent_

_D'un coeur meurtri depuis longtemps_

_Qui n'a jamais été exaucé_

_Tout ça parce que j'ai pas la clé !_

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? _

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? _

_Hélas je désespère..._

... au point de s'asseoir, abattue, fatigué, découragé, sur un toit face à la maison du petit Jamie, la jambe balançant dans le vide, une main tenant fermement son bâton, tandis que l'autre passa dans ses cheveux.

_J'ai beau avoir tout essayé..._

_D'apporter du rire, de la gaieté !_

_Aucun résultat, sauf que dans ma douleur..._

_Mon crâne explose, mon coeur, lui, se meure..._

_Mais que dois-je faire ? aidez-moi !_

_Je ne tiendrais pas 3 siècles encore comme ça..._

Son regard se porta sur la fenêtre de la chambre du petit Jamie. De là où il était, il pouvait voir le petit garçon réconforter sa petite sœur. La petite avait une poupée cassée dans les mains et elle pleurait tristement. Mais Jamie lui prit sa poupée et la répara devant ses yeux, faisant retrouver le sourire, la joie, et les rires à la petite blonde.

Jack observait cette adorable scène avec un sourire triste, tout en imaginant le bonheur de la petite, et tout en essayant aussi d'imaginer ce qu'on ressentait face à une étreinte fraternelle. Chose inconnue pour Jack. Puis son visage afficha un air songeur.

_La réponse que je souhaite_

_Cette évidence serait-elle en fait_

_Comme la lune qui brille le soir ?_

_Aussi évidente ? aussi claire ?_

_Et sa lumière à présent m'éclaire !_

_Je retrouve l'espoir !_

Se relevant, son visage affichait une certaine joie. Se prenant encore la fois la tête d'une main, il faisait les cent pas sur le toit, et son sourire s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure.

_Mais bien sur ! c'est évident !_

_Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ?_

_Cet enfant m'a apporté, _

_Ce que l'homme de la lune ne m'a jamais donné !_

Ça y est. Jack avait compris ce qu'il devait faire pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Sans qu'il le vît, Manny souriait.

_La solution à mes souhaits_

_Finalement, ce n'était pas compliqué_

_C'est d'aider les autres a croire !_

_Pour qu'ils puissent chasser le noir !_

Reprenant ses cabrioles aériennes, il en profita pour geler encore quelques routes, trottoir, poubelles, câble, vitres, voitures, buisson, arbre, tout ! tout en faisant tomber de la neige sur Burgess et berçant les rues désertes de ses rires de joie.

_Chasser la peine ! le chagrin !_

_Réussir mon devoir de gardien !_

_Je prouverais aux autres que mes jeux_

_Peuvent rendre les enfants tout aussi heureux !_

_Et de montrer à ce lapin prétentieux_

_Que moi aussi je pourrais être cru et vu... comme... eux !_

_Hahahahahaha !_

S'arrêtant en plein vol au-dessus de la ville qui paraissait minuscule, comme une ville de carte postale, Jack souriait à pleines dents. Le coeur rempli d'espoir et d'une chaleur inconnue, il se tourna vers l'astre lunaire et déclara d'une voix forte et encourageante :

_Homme de la lune !_

_Cette année..._

_Je réussirais là où j'ai échoué !_

Puis dans un dernier rire joyeux, il s'élança à nouveau dans le ciel, emporter par le vent, pirouettant par ci, par la avec son bâton, en quête d'un lieu où des enfants auraient besoin de reprendre espoir, croyance, et rire !

En tout cas, y'en avait déjà « un » pour qui ce genre de chose était arrangé. Hein Jack ?

* * *

_Un nouvel OS, sur Jack cette fois. :) mais encore sur une chanson de l'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack. Vous aurez sans doute compris que j'aime ce film et ses chansons ! :p _

_Je l'avais trop en tête celle-là, et sans savoir pourquoi, je voyais le passage ou Jack imploré la lune dans le film. :/ donc ben voilà, une nouvelle petite chanson._

_Bon certes, la situation présentée via le film est légèrement modifiée. Mais c'est pour les besoins de l'OS. :p_

_J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! hésitez pas à laisser un avis ! bye ! ^^_


End file.
